Dinah
Dinah is Alice's small red kitten from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland. She was voiced by Mel Blanc. Role in the film In the film, Dinah is Alice's cat. She is first seen sitting with Alice in a tree and listening to Alice's sister read from a history book. Alice then makes a crown out of flowers and puts them on Dinah's head crowning her the flower girl cat. Then Alice's sister tells Alice to pay attention to her history lesson but Alice refuses to because the book has no pictures in it and tells her sister that in her world there would be books with nothing but pictures in it to which her sister replies to her nonsense. When Alice hears this she picks up Dinah and tells her that in her world everything would be nonsense because everything would be what it isn't such as Animals Would Talk and live in Houses because Alice's World would be a Wonderland. Then Dinah and Alice spot a White Rabbit with a coat on and a pocket watch and they chase after him wondering where he's going. Then Alice falls down the Rabbit Hole and Alice waves goodbye to Dinah as she follows down the rabbit hole. Dinah isn't seen after this but is mentioned by Alice at the Tea Party with The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and The Dormouse which frightens him when he hears that Dinah is a cat. Dinah is finally seen at the end when Alice awakens from her dream and Alice picks her up and takes her home for tea along with Alice's sister. Toy Dinah appears as a Vinylmation in the Alice in Wonderland series and next to Alice in a collectible figurine. Trivia *A test cel setup of Alice, Dinah, and the Sister from the final scene of the film shows that Dinah was a black cat, not orange. Also, in a Big Golden Book by Al Dempster, the colored image of Dinah shows her as a black cat. Early designs for Dinah were lifted directly from a Figaro model sheet. Gallery Dina10.jpg|Dinah watching Alice fall down the rabbit hole to Wonderland Dina9.jpg|Dinah seeing a reflection of the White Rabbit Dina8.jpg Dina7.jpg diflo.jpg|Dinah with a flower crown on her head Alice_and_Dinah.png|Dinah playing with Alice Dinah.jpg|Dinah as a Vinylmation AliceWonderland01.jpg|Alice and Dinah Wylers puzzle 13 reference 640.jpg Wylers puzzle 13 640.jpg Eric larson dinah drawing blog.jpg 16-field drawing - alice gazes into the stream screencap.jpg 16-field drawing - alice and sister layout screencap.jpg 16-field drawing - alice and sister layout drawing blog.jpg Licensee still - 750-76 640.jpg Dis 085.jpg Dis 085 blog.jpg Dis 84 catalog image.jpg Dis 084 640.jpg Dinah from fc331 like goebel dis 85 640.jpg Dinah from fc331 like goebel dis 084 640.jpg Dinah comparison.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8679.jpg Tumblr n7hjw8sLZh1tp16gjo2 r4 500.png Tumblr n7hjw8sLZh1tp16gjo1 r4 500.png English valentine birthday card - dinah - inside blog.jpg English valentine birthday card - dinah - front blog.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-bluray2.jpg Eric larson.jpg 1951-alice-2.jpg Il_fullxfull.442098725_89x2.jpg Tumblr_lybkiqr4MV1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_ly2gpnQwVh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr mtyhfrXmTf1sw29l9o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mtyhfrXmTf1sw29l9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nktrjlhfrV1rcnkw9o1 540.png Tumblr_ns4nd5Vcme1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg References es:La gata Diana Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Adults